Compromises
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Her heart is torn between two loves: the one that left her, and the one that keeps her hole. But she can't choose. She can't pick! What will happen to them? Rated M, please leave a comment! I beg you to leave one
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara from Naruto Lemon! This is a Threesome so don't flame.**

* * *

~*~

Name : Tasia Toritatsujin  
Past : Her past was seemingly normal. She grew up with a mother, a father and older brother. She usually tended to hang out with boys then with the girls. She liked playing games like hide and go seek and not drooling over boys. Her best friend was Sasuke since they were both born on the 23 of July. She was shaken up when he left but he had to do it and no one could change his mind. Shikamaru calmed her down and made her relaxing which helped with this lose.  
Age: 16  
The boy/girl you like: likes Sasuke (Sasu) and Shikamaru (Shika)  
Personality: Fun, happy, energetic, smart, loving, headstrong, playful

Looks: Long brown hair, till her middle back, curvy, with green eyes and full red lips that stand out. She usually wears a skirt and a matching blouse, both brown, with black-brown leather strap that hugs her impossibly cute figure perfectly. She was a brown sash on her right leg and some kind of belt to hold her katana. She usually doesn't carry the sword and prefers to fight using her unique chakra control : she can summon up birds of any kind and make them obey her commands, making them big or small at her wish.

* * *

**I made this for a friend so I own only the idea :D I get no money and no credit for what my sadistic mind created ! This is a lemon, even if I let out the extreme parts XD I was asked to do so, so I hope you understand :P**

**Thank you for reading, and if I'm not asking too much, leave a comment ! Don't spam.. I will be kicked out of here .**

**~*~**

**~*~  
**

**Lets move it !**

* * *

~*~

~*~

~*~

_'Who on earth would still care for that two-timing bastard? Who would even think of him as a perfect boyfriend when he did all of these ?' _Tasia sighted, stomping her feet in her apartment, with her arms crossed over her chest, growling at her thoughts of him.

It has been about six months since he left, just so he could get strong and kill his fucking brother. Why did he want to avenge his family? They were dead weren't they ?

Speaking of parents, hers started to act weird lately, always looking at her with their eyes half closed. Well.. her birthday was just a week ahead, but she was planning to get a mission and just disappear. She also wanted to convince Shikamaru to come, seeing that she couldn't do all the mission alone.

Snickering at the thought, she opened her window, looking outside. Yes, she missed him! Yes, Sakura still cried over him! Yes, Shikamaru was an important part of her right now, but, all together, she still wanted him here, to laugh with her, to say the same old, expired jokes, and to just be themselves. She didn't quite love him, because the same feeling was applying to Shika too, so she couldn't say that. Liked him? Maybe, but she would never admit it.

Climbing over the edge, she took a seat right there, with her back resting comfortably on the cold window. The summer air blew hot against her skin, making her giggle for no reason. Closing her eyes and humming for herself she instantly thought about a humming-bird, multiplied by, lets say, ten. Then, three seconds after her thought, ten small and colorful birds surrounded her, buzzing with energy. They sag with her, as she giggled happily at her new friends. It was a bit annoying at times because, when their number was too large, she most likely get a migraine and then faint from the chakra loss and all the moving from the small animals.

"You still play like that ?" a deep voice chuckled as she freed the birds from her control and watched them fry in any direction they could find. Sighting as the same person jumped in her room right after she got off the window sill, Tasia looked at him with a half grin half smile playing on her lips as the young male sat down on the bed, looking at her.

"Yeah.. It is the only thing I know how to do right, so don't mock my hard work on controlling them" she half joked, trying to remain serious and pissed at the intruder. But his crooked smile made her heart beat increase and she couldn't concentrate at that harsh attitude for long.

"I thought so !" he sighted. "Making fun of you is such a drag!" Shikamaru whispered falling asleep on her bed as she pouted her lips, clenching her fists, a roar rumbling in her quite generous chest.

Huffing and putting her hands on her hips, she smiled lovingly at the sleeping figure on the bed.

_'It's no use trying to change him' _she thought, looking at the door and sighting as a knock was heard on the other side.

"Yes?" she yelled knowing perfectly that Shikamaru wont woke up from that.

Slumping on the bed, next to the brunette, she grinned to herself, knowing that this was going to infuriate her parents. She even draped one hand over his chest, resting her head on it, listening peacefully at his steady heartbeat .

The door cricked open as both her parents took a pose of unbelievable shock. They stood there mouths agape, till she rose her head and looked at them, batting her eyelashes.

"Honey.. we are going to leave Konoha for about two months, so you have to promise that you will be a good girl and wont have parties or any kind of stuff in this house." Her mother sweat-dropped, licking her lips nervously.

Nodding her head and snuggling at Shika's chest, trying to eat her own victorious laughter and her surprise. Her parents were going out of town and she will be alone in the house for two months non the less. Chirping happily when their foot steps could no longer be heard, Tasia jumped off the bed and twirled around a few times, giggling like mad.

"It is that great ?!" the boy's voice made her stop as a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, from behind, and dragged her back to the bed. Dropping her on the soft surface, the brunette got on top as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. She was lucky to have him, she concluded, knowing that there were two or even more girls that fought for him. But, to her surprise, he had chosen her.

Kissing her passionately, licking her bottom lip, Shikamaru moaned a little at the sweet taste of her when she allowed him entrance. He was happy to have her, and he couldn't believe that the idiot Sasuke just left her behind. She was sweet even when she was a child, but now she had grown into a beautiful woman, and he, for sure, wont let go of her that easily. Smirking and listing the hem of her shirt, the boy was aroused even more when she moaned under him, bucking her hips and creating an awesome friction between his bulging crotch and her own clothed core.

"Umm.. Shika" she gasped when he licked her neck, sucking at a particular spot as he took her shirt off.

They have done this before, but never took it at another level, merely because she was afraid and didn't want it. Now right now at least.

"Please... Lets leave it for tonight ok?" she groaned as he kissed her bra, watching her intensely.

Sighting and knowing that they really couldn't do this kind of thing right now, the Nara boy got of, ruffling his hair and looking, with a pained expression non the less, at his beautiful girlfriend, flushed and panting on the bed. His erection was more then a pain right now, but he couldn't ask her to suck him off. He just couldn't and plus, he didn't want to risk either.

Sighting and understanding his little inner debate, Tasia signalized him to come with her and entered her quite small bathroom were she pushed him on the toilet seat and kneeled between his parted legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" his voice a whisper, and his tone low and dangerous .

Smirking and pocking her pink tongue out between her lips, she pulled down his zipper and then tugged at his gray pants till they pooled at his feet, leaving him only in his black boxers, as his cock made quite a tent in them. Growling low in her throat, Tasia hooked her fingers at the hem and freed his pulsing dick. Eyeing it hungrily she received a moan from her boyfriend as she dipped her head and licked his shaft quite rough, circling the tip and sucking greedily at it. She was playing with him, but she knew that he didn't want it any other way.

Palming his balls and jerking what was left of his cock that didn't fit her mouth, the chocolate haired girl, bobbed her head up and down between his tights as he gripped her hair, and only encouraged her to continue, not pushing himself wildly in her mouth.

Panting and cursing, whispering profanities, Shikamaru tried to get out of her mouth, but she sucked harder and kept him in place as he came in her mouth hard, growling her name.

Drinking all of him and licking his shaft clean, Tasia got up and kissed his parted lips, letting him taste himself as well.

After the hot performance in the bathroom, both of them went out, just to walk around Konoha, enjoying each others company. He knew her heart was still bleeding after that bastard, but he did all he could to heal her wound. And he somehow knew that she had feeling for him, even if they never confessed.

_'All I am doing is compromise : giving away a part of my heart, to let the other heal'_ she tried reassuring herself, but it only half worked. She just couldn't smile as she used too.

Night came quickly, so they went back to her place, this time hurrying. A storm was about to start and they didn't want to get wet. Kissing when she opened the door to her home, she giggled and pushed him backwards till he fell on the sofa. They undressed each other pretty quick, so now, after only twenty minutes from their arrival, they were naked and panting, as Tasia finally let him have her. They were panting and moaning, and occasionally screaming each others name as the sexual frustration went away in their body movements.

When he finally came in her, sucking at her perk breasts, as she dug her nails in his back, Shika slumped on top of her. He got out and licked a slick pattern down her stomach till he got to her center and cleaned her off.

Smirking at his tired lover, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom were he dropped her and got under the covers, nuzzling at her chest.

They both went to sleep, not noticing the dark and wet figure that loomed at her slightly opened window. Jumping in, the male, by his stature, took off his traveling cloak and tip-toed to the bed, watching her sleeping and naked form as she moved from under Shikamaru's arm.

He wanted her and he wanted her bad, so, by smirking and dropping his clothes one by one the raven haired male activated his Sharingan and kneeled mere inches from her face.

Dragging his wet and cold finger over her soft lips, Sasuke dipped his head kissing her. She woke up the minute he bit her bottom lip, giving him permission to enter without even knowing. Blushing seeing him naked and wet and, most of all, in her house, Tasia panicked as she nearly jumped off the bed to run away from him.

Grabbing her waist with both his arms, Sasuke hugged her naked body flush against his, not letting go of her mouth, swirling his tongue inside her wet cavern. Moaning under his ministration, she stopped struggling as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room, his erection pocking her still wet and read cunt.

Pushing her down on the sofa, Sasuke supported himself on his elbows to look into her tearful eyes.

_'This is another compromise is it ? I know, because... right now... my heart screamed for him, and ... and it cries for Shikamaru' _her pained thoughts made her turn her head to one side to not look at the one above her.

"I'm sorry I pained you! I'm sorry that I came here, but I don't want you to think that I didn't care about you! " he whispered cupping her chin and turning her head to his. " I wanted you to know that I am happy for you and that I want you to forget about me!" he continued as he licked her cheeks were the tears started to flow down. "I still want you to be mine, but I will only make you suffer because... " but he couldn't continue, her lips sealing his.

_'I know... I know.. That's why I'm making this compromise right now!'_ she tried stopping her tears.

Kissing her lips, and then moving down her neck, Sasuke licked at her collar bone and then nibbled at her breasts as she moaned in ecstasy, digging her fingers in his hair, pulling whenever he touched a particular spot on her body. Probing her entrance, Sasuke ate her loud moans, and, as he entered her, he had to create a sound barrier around them to not wake up her boyfriend.

They kept on going till the clock hit four A.M. and both Sasuke and Tasia were dead tired. Picking her sleeping form from the couch, Sasuke took her to her bed and covered her form with the blanket. As he got dressed as quickly as humanly possible, low chuckle cut through the silence.

"Are you going to come back and worry her?" Shikamaru's voice made Sasuke stop from what he was doing.

"No!" he answered after a moment of silence. "This is a burden for her soul, my feeling I mean " he huffed grabbing his cloak and taking something out of his pocket.

"But you know that she can make a compromise every time you come here!" Shika smirked, not mad at the other teen who stifled a giggle.

"Yeah.. but... wouldn't that be unfair to you?" Sasuke asked eyeing the other male curiously.

"Heh.. for her happiness? I would let you see her, but only if she wants it." Shikamaru finally said, looking deep within the others eyes.

Nodding and placing the small object on her night stand, Sasuke vanished into the night. He was planning to come again, but only if Tasia wanted so.

Sighting as he looked half smiling at the golden necklace on the nightstand, Shikamaru cuddled the sleeping girl into his arms as she whispered her heart for the two boys in her life.

"Shika.. Sasuke... I love you both! Don't leave" and a single tear rolled on her cheek only to be couth by Shikamaru's lips.

"We wont" he whispered, looking at the opened window then at the necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a sequel to the first fic : Compromises with a threesome between Shikamaru and Sasuke from Naruto!**

* * *

~*~

They said that Tasia was their only love, but what will happen if she will be captured by the last expected person? Will they both fight for her? Will they risk their lives for her wellbeing? Only they can answer that question.

* * *

~*~

**I don't own anything, maybe the idea, but even that's something that can be taken away from me, so enjoy reading the sequel as it is ! **

**Oh.. and leave a comment to .. smiles or something, I don't mind, you guys just do it :D  
**

* * *

~*~

**Lets begin, shall we ?**

* * *

~*~

~*~

It has been, what, three months since that late appearance of Sasuke at her place ? yes, but Shikamaru never said a thing about it. He had hoped that she will say something, that she will confess, but she was too scared and too coward to do so. She remained in silence, half happy with the situation.

Well, time passed, moving as quickly as ever, not letting then enjoy their life together.

It was winter now, and even the air had frozen in it's track. But at last, Tasia never stopped being a ninja. She was young and healthy and she had a full life ahead of her, so she rarely let herself think about the past or anything else regarding her heart.

_'I have made a compromise, and I let him come back to me! But... even if I have Shika here with me, loving me, pampering me, I feel empty. I feel as if .. I have only half of me !'_ she sighted as she completed some necessary papers about her last mission.

Sighting and stretching her members till she heard the familiar crack, Tasia hummed happily looking out the window. She loved winter as much as she loves summer, being as joyful as she was, she enjoyed playing in the snow.

Some old memories of her and her ex-best friend coursed her mind, burning her heart as tears started forming up. Biting her bottom lip till small droplets of blood watered her tongue, the teenager sat straight in her chair and looked straight at the paper in front of her. But, her hand was shaking, and her chest was heavy, as the tears went down her cheeks. Gripping the heart shaped medallion at her neck, the thought of ripping it to pieces made her heart flutter with disgust. She wasn't like that! She didn't held grudge against anybody, especially her so called lover, cause she couldn't call Sasuke her friend, nor even her boyfriend for that matter.

Groaning impatient and frustrated, the chocolate haired female jumped from her seat and united her point fingers, mumbling for herself. A storm of birds every shape and sizes entered her room in a blur as she made them write the papers for her.

She was sniffing slightly as she sat on the bed, trying to forget about the world, about her heart, about everything. Even if she loved them both, they will never turn to look at her. And what was worst : Sasuke couldn't come back to her, to the village, because he was chased for treason. He was a missing nin, and a very hunted one, not to mention dangerous. She wanted them both close to her, but that wish could never come true.

Hiding her face in her palms, she let go of the tears, as each drop glistered down and hit the medallion. In it she had their pictures, very close to her heart, but so far away when it came to the real world.

"You want them back, little girl ?" a hissing voice made her jump up, alerting the birds as they formed a circle around her body, protecting her from any attack as she looked panicked around her.

She didn't answer and a low hiss was heard from somewhere close to her, making her skin crawl up into goose-bumps. She was a little afraid. The aura that she felt wasn't normal and the chakra that flowed in the room was abnormally high.

_'I can't breath .. Why is the room spinning ? And ...'_ but she couldn't finish her thought as she collapsed on the floor, the birds scattering, chirping, scared .

Snakes picked up her body as a figure stepped from the shadows. Gray hair sparkled in the sun light as the figure let out a low chuckle, cupping her face in one of his palms.

"Now lets see little lady is they love you as much as they say! My revenge will be complete once you will die under their eyes... That is, if they don't get there in time to see you ! It will be a pity to loosing you, but it can't be helped. " Kabuto giggled at his thoughts as two very big raves flapped around him, holding each a peace of paper, a letter .

With a smooth move from his wrist Kabuto send them flying to the places the two boys currently were : one in a mission far away from Konoha but close enough to the place the older ninja planned to take his little treasure, and the other one hiding for his life in the upper mountains only days away from the same place.

Laughing as he disappeared holding the sleeping girl at his chest, Kabuto smirked in his mind as his plan started to move.

It only took the first raven a few hours to get to Shikamaru and to drop the envelope onto his lap and fly away as the boy got a bad feeling about the situation at hand. That little letter wasn't bringing good news, his mind raced, wondering if he should open it or not. An image of his current girlfriend flashed his mind, as, with shaky hands, he opened the small peace of paper and read the letter, his heart stopping. Tasia was in grave danger and he was slaking off ? What kind of man was he ? Rising to his feet in mere seconds and dashing through the forest like a mad man, Shikamaru hurried to the place that slave of Orochimaru indicated in the letter. Maybe it was a trap to kill all of them, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to check out the place to see if it was true or not.

At the same time as the young shadow master dashed through the forest, forgetting about his finished mission and team, the raven haired male, the possessor of a very powerful Sharingan, the last from his clan received the letter himself.

But, unlike Shikamaru, Sasuke's soul didn't flutter with any other emotions besides anger, rage and worry for his little kidnapped lover. Were the hell was that useless Nara boy when she needed him? He was sure that, after he would kill Kabuto once and for all, he will hunt down the Nara boy and rip off his damn cock with his bare hands and then make him eat it.

But now, Tasia was his first priority. Not telling Karin that he had something to do, forgetting about his own team and safety he rushed to the small place between the mountains to retrieve his lover. Growling deep in chest, Sasuke put to use the last drop of power that Orochimaru gave him as he went in a blur past the trees and lakes.

Puffing and huffing, his muscles screaming at him, Shikamaru stopped as a small cottage appeared in front of him, as he gulped. Right now, he could use Neji's power, but he didn't want to endanger his girlfriend if she really was there. Panting slightly he watched as a new figure appeared somewhere in front of him.

Tsking to himself, he prepared a kunai to use in case the raven male in front would jump on him. But, Sasuke looked disgusted at him and then turned his attention on the small wooden construction that was half covered in plants.

A clapping sound was heard and a low moan reverberated from the house as Kabuto appeared on the roof, clapping happily, a grin turning his face from his usual frowning state to a happy one.

"Good job you two !" he greeted as they both took a fighting stance, their eyes glued to the house as more moans reached their ears. "Don't worry about her, she is fine, just enjoying some of my smaller friends !" he laughed as a big yellow snake appeared around him, his pink tongue slashing the air around his mouth. "Good job of getting here in time... but... if you don't hurry she may die!" Kabuto laughed as a scream pierced the silent air.

Mortified, both boys hurried to the entrance, barging in, as the gray-haired male disappeared, satisfied. But what they sow on the bed made their mouths water and their cocks harden in an instant.

Naked, all flushed, with her mouth slightly parted, Tasia moaned as two snakes got out and wiggled back in her wet cunt, her hands tightly wrapped together by another pair of the same animals. Gulping, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other as the smell of her arousal made them uneasy.

"Please... Take them out.. I want you .." Tasia moaned as the snakes didn't stop assaulting her body.

She felt dirty and used, but as much as she tried calling her birds she couldn't concentrate because of the snakes. They were doing something to her body, something that made her hot, but, as much as she wanted to orgasm, they never let her, and her muscles now all hurt, as she moaned their names as they approached, unsure.

Pulling one snake out and killing it on the spot, Shikamaru kissed her deeply unable to restrain himself any longer. Doing the same thing as the other male, Sasuke switched places with him, kissing Tasia, sucking at her tongue as the other one got undressed.

When both boys were naked, making the girl moan in anticipation, they easily kissed her body, making her come more then once before they stopped and looked at each other.

"Which one ?" Shikamaru asked, groaning in pain as he fisted his erection, watching Tasia pant on the bed.

"Let her chose" Sasuke barely whispered as his eyes were mesmerized with the sight of her.

Growling, impatient, she grabbed Sasuke's pride and guided to her entrance, as she strangled his lap, her ass hole visible for Shikamaru who didn't get the hint at first as the raven haired boy pushed himself to the hilt in his lover, moaning at her heat, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Moaning and grabbing Shikamaru by the neck she pulled him close, and guided him to her other hole, the hole that was still virgin.

"I want you both!" Tasia whispered, kissing him deeply as Sasuke started to move and Shikamaru pushed deep in her, moaning, but being careful not to hurt her.

They were stretching her to no end, one bigger then the other, but it felt so good with both of them pushing in her, cursing and moaning profanities, that she came twice, biting the Uchiha's neck as he sucked at her breasts.

When Sasuke finally came in her, she was left with Shikamaru pushing in her from behind, rubbing her clit, and licking her neck. It didn't take long for him to come, and when he did, she yelled both their names, as millions of birds chirped outside the cottage.

Slumping on the bed, as both of them cuddled with her, kissing her sweaty forehead, Tasia giggled.

"We should do these more often !" she laughed as they looked at her pleased that she didn't reject them.

_'Well.. it seems that it's a good thing to make a compromise from time to time.. especially if it feels soooo good !'_ she concluded in her mind, petting them as their heads rested on her chest, rising from her breathing. Soon enough she fell asleep with them.


End file.
